Pop Tarts and Propositions
by T'Key'la
Summary: Fighting sucks. Making up - yeah, that makes it worth it. Little something I wrote for LJ shipwars. Fluff. Here be slash - K/S - not hardcore but still there.


_A/N: I wrote this a while ago for LiveJournal's Ship Wars and for lots of reasons never posted it here. Be that as it may, here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know?_

* * *

Jim woke up slowly, the dreams from his restless night not wanting to release their hold over him. Not that they could in any way make his bad mood worse. Seriously, he couldn't remember the last time he was so…ticked off, angry, _pissed_. And worse, Spock in all his upright, uptight Vulcan righteousness was the reason. So Jim's usual method of calming down, talking to or preferably, making love with Spock, was completely out of the question. At least until Spock admitted that he was wrong and apologized. Yeah, that was going to happen about the time hell froze over and Jim slept with Cupcake instead.

As Jim sat up and put his legs over the side of his bed, he surveyed the results of the "disagreement" he and Spock had had. The evening had started like most others, with them returning to their quarters following their shift, eating dinner, playing chess while discussing their next orders. That's when all hell broke loose. Spock questioned his decision, Jim asked him to repeat his statement, which Spock failed to realize he should have never done, and Jim informed him that he was to leave – right then. Spock clearly didn't know how to respond to that, as they had been sharing the same quarters almost exclusively since they had admitted how they felt. Spock still had his own quarters but he was rarely in them, much preferring to be in Jim's with him.

When Spock didn't leave as Jim "requested," Jim had insisted. Spock refused. And Jim turned into a 4 year old. Which explained the chess pieces all over his floor, the ones he had hurled at Spock until he had finally retreated.

Jim had always been aware of Spock's stubborn streak but it had rarely manifested itself to him. Spock usually accepted Jim's decision if not out of personal loyalty than certainly out of military discipline. Which made it all the more surprising that he had balked when Jim said he had decided and the matter was closed.

"It is not closed, Captain," Spock replied in his 'how you ever got to be Captain is beyond me' voice, one Jim had been spared since the first time they had made love. Jim had believed, clearly mistakenly, that he would never have to hear it again. Last night proved him wrong. Well, maybe it had just been a _hope_ all along.

Jim made his slow way to the bathroom, careful not to step on any of the debris left over from his munitions. He had to remember to tell his yeoman not to tidy his quarters today, not until he had the time to rectify some of the damage himself.

The hot shower did nothing to clear his head or improve his mood and after filling his mug with coffee, he went straight to the Bridge.

"Ship's status?" he asked Lt. Parmeter who was surprised to see her Captain 45 minutes before the start of alpha shift.

"All systems report normal, Captain. We will arrive at Kalywarhi Delta in 8.3 hours."

"Acknowledged, Lieutenant. I am assuming command," he told her. She nodded and left the Bridge, not sure what was wrong but glad she could absent herself from the tension he had brought with him.

Jim sat in his beloved Captain's chair and pretended he didn't notice the furtive glances of those still at their stations. Of course they were curious about his early arrival, as coming a few minutes late was much more frequent an occurrence. And usually he arrived late with his trademark smile on his face and in his eyes. Both were conspicuously absent this morning and they wanted to do nothing to draw his attention and his glare to them.

Jim studied the reports from gamma shift as though they were actually interesting to him. Which they weren't. And he wasn't studying them anyway. He was really waiting for the familiar sound of the arrival of the turbolift to bring Spock to the Bridge. He didn't quite know what he'd say when his First Officer did arrive but he was pretty sure he wouldn't greet him by hurling a padd at him. Yeah, he was almost sure he wouldn't.

He was vaguely aware of Spock trying to make tentative mental contact across their bond but Jim kept him out and refused to acknowledge his virtual greetings. Spock had taught him quite well how to stay contained within himself, although he never thought Jim would use those lessons against him. And even though Spock knew Jim was uncharacteristically angry last night, he had hoped, in vain, that the new day would bring clarity to Jim and he would see that Spock at least had a point.

Spock had no idea what to do to break through Jim's anger, so rarely did it manifest itself. Spock couldn't remember the last time the Captain had raised his voice to anyone and it was even more surprising that he had been the recipient of Jim's tirade.

Spock was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to hear Dr. McCoy speak to him until his second try.

"Spock," McCoy said, touching him lightly on the arm.

"Doctor," Spock said in barely disguised surprise.

"You okay? Where's Jim?"

"I believe the answer to both those questions is the same," Spock admitted, going with McCoy to the Captain's table.

"What?" McCoy asked, studying Spock.

"The Captain and I had an…argument last night," Spock said in a low voice. He was loath to admit it but Bones was their best friend and Spock knew he would never repeat what Spock told him.

"Ahh…" McCoy said, nodding. "What happened?"

"We failed to agree about the away mission to Kalywarhi Delta."

"Really?" McCoy said with a confused frown. "Seems fairly straight forward to me."

"If he remains aboard the Enterprise, it will be," Spock agreed.

"Ohhh… he said he's going and that's that."

"Yes," Spock said.

"You've disagreed before. What's different this time?" McCoy asked.

"We both became adamant about our positions. Words were exchanged. I may have spoken out to turn," Spock admitted.

"Spoken out of turn," McCoy repeated. "That's quite an admission for you to make."

"Indeed," Spock said with his version of a sigh. "Jim has barely recovered from our encounter with the Terselens. Kalywarhi Delta is a desert planet that averages 37.5 degrees."

"I know," Bones said sympathetically. "But you aren't going to be able to stop him."

"You could," Spock suggested.

"Oh no," McCoy said in realization. "Did you tell him you would have me declare him unfit for duty?"

"I may have implied it," Spock said to his bowl of berries, unable to look up at McCoy.

"Spock," Bones said, shaking his head. "Where is he right now?"

"I do not know. He is blocking our bond. I do know that he continues to be angry."

"You need to find him and make up to him," Bones advised.

"I still do not believe I am in the wrong in this," Spock said a little too firmly.

"You can be right or you can be with Jim. In this instance, you can't have both," McCoy said knowingly.

"He should not…"

"Spock," Bones said, cutting off his protests. "You can catch more flies with honey."

"Yes," Spock agreed, one eyebrow raised. "Do you have infestation of insects which need eradicated?"

"No, you hobgoblin. You're going about this all wrong. Make Jim admit he can't go. Sweet talk him into it. Or take him back to your quarters and wear him out. Either one."

"Make it his decision," Spock said in realization.

"Exactly. My guess is that he's on the Bridge. Scowling at the remnants of gamma shift. Go drag him off and back to your quarters. Make up then discuss it like two reasonable adults."

"I was entirely reasonable," Spock retorted.

"But you slept in your own quarters, didn't you?" McCoy guessed unerringly.

"Yes."

"You can be right or you can be with Jim," McCoy repeated.

"Indeed," Spock agreed. "Do you have any Pop Tarts remaining in your emergency stash?"

"As luck would have it, I do," Bones agreed with a smile. "You know where they are. Help yourself."

Spock nodded, leaving the mess with a lighter step. After a quick stop in MedBay to acquire the bait from the cabinet in the doctor's office, he made his way to the Bridge. As he expected, Jim pretended he did not hear Spock arrive.

"Captain," Spock said, standing next right next to Jim, close enough that Jim could smell the soap from his shower, the cinnamon that always lingered on his skin and in Jim's nose.

"Commander," Jim said formally, looking up at him with a frown.

"Might I speak with you in the corridor, sir?" Spock requested, the others on the Bridge listening intently and pretending they were not. Spock was leaning just _that_ much closer to Jim, filling just _that_ much more of his personal space.

"What do you want?" Jim asked in a low voice, leaning away from Spock so he could not give into temptation and touch the warmth of the familiar body beckoning him.

"To chat with you briefly, sir," Spock said, his hands still clasped behind his back.

"Chat with me or call me an idiot?"

"I would never cast aspersions on you in such a manner, Captain," Spock claimed, lowering his voice slightly, making his statement sound like a proposition.

"You had no such reservations last night," Jim said, trying with all his might to hold onto his anger. But Spock's nearness, his warmth, his tone of voice was battering all of his defenses.

"Things were said that we both regret, sir," Spock suggested.

"We both regret?"

"I regret," Spock amended. "Could we continue this conversation in a location more conducive to a satisfactory conclusion?"

"Such as?"

"Our quarters," Spock whispered, the warmth of his breath brushing against Jim's ear, sending shivers down Jim's spine.

"I'm not inclined to discuss…" Jim stopped when Spock brought forth the pastries, presenting them like the peace offering they represented. "Are those Pop Tarts?"

"Yes," Spock agreed with a nod, holding them just out of Jim's reach.

"Dr. McCoy told me he had run out," Jim said with a frown.

"Arrangements can be made when one has the correct connections," Spock said, backing slowly toward the turbolift.

Jim snorted at that, slowly leaving this chair as though in a trance, which the Bridge crew knew was not far from the truth. He trailed behind Spock as he turned for the lift, entering it when it opened, Jim following him.

Once the doors closed, Spock reached for the stop button, intentionally brushing up against Jim as he did it.

"I'm sorry," Spock whispered in Jim's ear, Jim turning enough to look Spock in the eye.

"Are you?" Jim asked, his words brushing Spock's mouth.

"I am. It is not my place to tell the Captain what he can and cannot do," Spock whispered against Jim's lips, satisfied when Jim's tongue peeked out.

"Sometimes," Jim said, leaning closer until their bodies were in close, intimate contact. "I'm still going planetside."

Spock nodded, closing the distance that remained between them and kissing Jim, his tongue exploring the familiar flavors of Jim's, the coffee, the faint taste of toothpaste that lingered.

"Mmm…" Jim moaned, his hips thrusting against Spock's. "Quarters. Now."

Spock nodded again, pushing the button so that the turbolift would continue its journey. When they arrived at their level, they hurried into their quarters, avoiding the debris on the floor as they made their hurried and messy way over to the bed. Before they arrived, they successfully shed their uniforms, the Pop Tarts safely on the desk.

"I hate when we fight," Jim whispered into a delicate pointed ear that was hovering near his panting mouth. Spock was busy kissing the places on Jim's neck that always drove him slightly mad, their hips in the ages-old dance, their erections rubbing together as though they were trying to start a real fire rather than the one that had already ignited in their blood.

"As do I," Spock agreed.

"Making up, though," Jim said, gasping when Spock moved lower, leaving a hot trail of kisses.

"Yes," Spock said, reaching over for the lubricant. "I should not have tried to dictate your actions."

"Mmm…" Jim said, raising his hips in a quest for fulfillment. Spock coated him thoroughly, driving all other thoughts from Jim's mind. All that was left was a moan when Spock descended over him, Jim's erection slipping home. "Oh dear God."

"Oh yes," Spock whispered in agreement. "I do love you, t'hy'la."

"I never doubted it," Jim returned, thrusting up in an attmept to find the completion they both needed. "I'm still going."

"After you come," Spock said, making Jim laugh beneath him.

"Yeah. First things first." There was no more talking, at least not out loud, as they celebrated their love with their bodies and through their bond, Spock laying over Jim when they were both complete. "Where are you going?"

"Pop tarts," Spock said, getting them off the desk and handing them to Jim.

"This a bribe?"

"Will it help?" Spock asked in return, laying next to him to watch him enjoy his favorite treat.

Jim sighed, finishing the first one. "I won't go. You're right."

"Thank you, love," Spock said, licking up a crumb from the corner of Jim's mouth.

"I hate it when you're right," Jim said, eating the second Pop Tart.

"I am sorry. If the situation were reversed, you would feel the same," Spock said, rubbing the hard muscles of Jim's stomach.

"Let's see," Jim laughed, flipping Spock onto his back and testing out Spock's theory.

When they had gathered all the necessary evidence, they decided they both had merit, a discovery they kept carefully to themselves throughout alpha shift which started about 45 minutes late.


End file.
